herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Spyro Doomfire
Spyro Doomfire is A Mysterious Friendship Creature, the Main Antagonist With a Personality of an Anti-Villainess, later Deuteragonist of the Horrific Comedy YouTube Anime, Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten. ''And The Main Protagonist of its spinoff, ''The Punkettes. She Has a pet Pikachu named "Pika". She is the Leader of The Punkettes Club, And is Very Mature and Strict about Fighting. She Is Also The President of Plunkettes Academy's Student Council. With Junko Enoshima Being The Vice President. Appearance Spyro Looks like Stocking Anarchy, but with blue headphones with a mic and scouter, a green pack, red gloves, a brooch, Sonic the Hedgehog shoes, gems and wings. On her school Days, She wears A Black Blazer with A Spiked Ponytail and a Vest. Personality Spyro's aura contains her mood, green when content, blue when saddened, red when angry, and black when insane/Ballistic. However, Spyro is Friendly, Heroic, Shy, Cute, Kind, Selfless, And Generous. Relationships Margra Batto Margra Batto Is Spyro's Friendly Rival And Team Rival, And Spyro was A Former Member of the Magicettes, And She (Spyro) made the Punkettes Team. Junko Enoshima Junko Enoshima is one of Spyro's Two Best Friends And One of her Classmates. Enoshima once revealed that both her And Doomfire are Connected one time. However, Doomfire Spyro likes discussing Personal matters with Enoshima Junko. Spyro Doomfire is also Junko Enoshima's Roommate. Twilight Sparkle Clumsy Smurf Kyra Verbeten Leakianmishi Leaki is Spyro's Ghost Friend. Spyro Found Leaki When She Fell from the Cliff, While Running late to School (Although Spyro Survived the Fall, But her Wrist was Injured.) Powers and Abilities Powers # Electrokinesis # Technopathy # Magic Crystal Creation # Teleportation # Levitation # Telekinesis # Super Intelligence # Shape-shifting # Size-shifting # Pyrokinesis # Hydrokinesis # Aerokinesis # Cyrokinesis # Super Strength # Super Durability # Super Endurance # Super Agility # Super Reflexes # Super Speed # Super Hearing # Super Jump # Super Touch # Superhuman Dancing # Super Stamina # Fire Breath # Force-Fields # Invisibility # Size Alteration # Prehensile Tongue # Additional Limbs # Eye Generation # 360-Degree Vision # Animal Imitation # Sharp Claws # Quill Projection # Rocket Flight # Tentacle Extension # Portal Creation # Omnilingualism # Oxygen Independence # Tail Formation # Speed Swimming # Memory Manipulation # Camouflage # Space Survivability # Superpower Manipulation # Magic # Time Travel # Reality Warping # Training Regimen # Geokinesis # Geo-Thermokinesis # Xylokinesis # Atmokinesis # Elemental Transmutation # Psammokinesis # Power Kicking # Chlorokinesis # Super Balance # Speed Swimming # Elasticity # Magic Immunity # Toxikinesis # Acid Manipulation # Goo Manipulation # Blade Retraction # Astral Projection # Weapon Creation # Object Creation # Melting # Gyrokinesis # Anatomical Liberation # Rope Manipulation # Empathy # Deoxygenation # Deflection # Power Headbutt # Electrical Immunity # Transmutation # Ferrokinesis # Regenerative Healing Factor # Psionic Blast # Age Manipulation # Activation & Deactivation # Immobilization # Fire Immunity # Cold Immunity # Flight # Data Manipulation # Reflection Manipulation # DNA Manipulation # Wall-Walking # Cyclone Spinning # Conversion # Telepathic Communication # Hypnosis # Dream-Waliking # Dream Manipulation # Illusion Manipulation # Super Form # Werewolf Form # Summoning # Resurrection # Life Creation # Emotion Manipulation # Animation # Self Spawn # Mana Immunity # Mana Manipulation # Mind Control # Possession # Soul Removal # Haemokinesis # Season Manipulation # Despair Manipulation # Chaos Manipulation # Petrifaction # Havoc Manipulation # Super Scream # Weather Manipulation # Body Part Substitution # Fear Manifestation # Physics Manipulation # Logic Manipulation # Science Manipulation # Nature Manipulation # Paradox Manipulation # Dimension Creation # Convective Ingestion: # Cloud Manipulation # Tickling Inducement # Erasure Immunity # Good Magic # Dark Magic # Papyrokinesis # Heliokinesis # Koniokinesis # Oleumkinesis # Milk Manipulation # Ladyrinth Manipulation # Crystallokinesis # Biokinesis # Chronokinesis # Any Type of Physiology # Any Type of Mimicry # Spatiokinesis # Ultimate Form # Goddess Form # Past Viewing # Duplication # Life and Death Manipulation # Soul Summoning # Exorcism # Soul Manipulation # Mediumship #Vectors # Ecological Empathy # Scary Face # Soul Splitting # Soul Trapping # Soul Sealing # Body Switching # Persusaion # Inner Jaw # Supernatural Cells # Mystical Dancing # Supernatural Blood # Mystical Martial Arts # Mythic Manipulation # Gender Transformation # Siren Song # Kiss Projection # Mental Manipulation # Telepathy # Precognition # Necrokinesis # Music Manipulation # Cybernetic Enhancement Form # Gold Manipulation # Jet Pack # Eclipse Manipulation # Disaster Manipulation # Weirdmageddon Manipulation # Earthquake Manipulation # Plasma Manipulation # Yin & Yang Manipulation # The Force # Omnipotence # Good Embodiment # Evil Embodiment # Love Embodiment # Friendship Embodiment # Mental Image Projection # Immortality Abilities # Apathy # Bravery # Indomitable Will # Enhanced Memory # Martial Arts # Blindsight # Weapon Proficiency # Stealth Tactics # Enhanced Charisma # Enhanced Trickery # Enhanced Healing # Enhanced Thievery # Enhanced Craftmanship # Enhanced Inventing # Equipment Usage # One-Man Army Known Inventions * The Despair Blaster * The Ultimate Weapon * Speedy Gloves and Lace-up Boots * Friendship Armor History 500 Quintillion Millenniums Ago, Spyro Began Her Life As A Mysterious Friendship Creature, Alongside Her Sisters, Murkana Doomfire, And Hellfire Doomfire. When Spyro Was Young, She was an Average Girl. Appearances Movies * Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten: The Movie Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten X Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Kai Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten: A Fight for Protection Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten: The Punkettes Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten: The Minu Krab Similar Heroes * Stocking Anarchy (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) * Panty Anarchy (Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt) * Sonic The Hedgehog * Palutena (Kid Icarus) * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * Simba The Lion (The Lion King) * Bayonetta * Yandere-chan (Yandere Simulator) * Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill la Kill) * Mulan (Disney's Mulan) * Rika Furude (Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni) * Oishi Kawaii (Oishi High School Battle) * Rapunzel (Disney's Tangeled) * Shadow Joe (Character What) Quotes Gallery Outfits Spyro Doomfire security outfit full body.png Spyro Doomfire without Gloves.png Original Spyro Doomfire and Pika.PNG Clumsy Smurf's Adventures Characters.PNG|As a Fairy in Clumsy Smurf's Adventures Scenes Spyro Doomfire Riceballs.png|"I got Rice balls!" spyro Doomfire shift.png|Spyro's shift at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Marker Scene.png|link=http://herofanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Margra_Batto_And_Kyra_Verbeten_Marker_Scene.png Spyro Doomfire Dead Pigeons.png Spyro Doomfire and Junko Enoshima on the rooftop.png|''"Don't forget That Your senses are linked to mine."'' ~Spyro Doomfire to Junko Enoshima on the rooftop of her shelter. Trivia Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Margra Batto And Kyra Verbeten Heroes Category:The Punkettes Heroes Category:Serious heroes Category:Aliens Category:Old Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Immortals Category:Pyrokinetic Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Internet Heroes Category:YouTube Heroes Category:Youtube movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Hydrokinetic Heroes Category:Electrokinetic Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Time Travelers Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Main Heroes Category:Soro Blade X Heroes Category:Shy Heroes Category:Geokinetic Heroes Category:The icon Category:The Messiah Category:Master Manipulators Category:Mascots Category:Chronokinetic Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Good Twin/Clone Category:Heroines Category:Chlorokinetic Category:Voice of Reason Category:The Chosen One Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Anti-Villain Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Alchemist Category:Wizards Category:Judges Category:Teachers Category:Fairies